


Renegades

by levyofthegarden



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Developing Relationship, Drug Addiction, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It's Hancock we're talking about, Male-Female Friendship, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Smoking, Work In Progress, and eventually smut...maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levyofthegarden/pseuds/levyofthegarden
Summary: "If someone needs help, we help 'em. If someone needs hurtin', we hurt 'em. It's not hard."Nora and Hancock, running and gunning through the Commonwealth.Rated T for now for language and canon-typical violence. Rating may go up later.





	Renegades

**Author's Note:**

> Had a hard time writing the first chapter. I've got lots of ideas but the stuff in the middle/leading up to them is more tricky. I thought it was best to leave it alone.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, please leave kudos and comment!

Piper's words echoed in her head, mocking her.

_"Blue, we're walking right into the Boston Common. People don't come back from here."_

Why hadn't she just listened? Now she and Piper were dodging rocks and rebar-filled chunks of buildings being thrown by a very angry and very large Super Mutant. First giant lizards, now...this. She'd barely gotten used to the sight of the regular Greenskins. The behemoth had to be over 10 feet tall and bullets were doing next to nothing.

This was the first time Nora was able to hold her pistol without shaking like a leaf, not that it did any good. Super Mutants were easy though - well, as easy as it could be shooting something that was vaguely similar to a human.

Nora remembered when she first laid eyes on one.

She was on her way to Diamond City after Mama Murphy's words about her son. The old woman might be crazy, but at this point it was the only lead she had in the crumbling remains of her former world.  Trekking the expanse from Sanctuary to the so called "Great Green Jewel", not to mention the sporadic run-ins along the way, had left her near exhaustion but spite kept her going. She was going to find the man who did this to her family. 

Dogmeat's growls woke her from her rage-fueled reverie. The city was so close, couldn't she catch a break? She reluctantly followed her canine forward with a white-knuckled grip on her 10 mm. Dogmeat came to a stop in front of the body of a man...wearing baseball gear? It was the old ball park but wasn't that was a little much?

"Puny humannnn! I'm gonna splatter your brains!" 

The woman recoiled at the sound - a hoarse battle cry from the green monstrosity that was emerging from the remains of a ruined store. Nora stumbled backwards onto her ass and did the first thing she could think of - unloading her clip into it until it was dead. And then some. She sat there, entire body shaking.

"Brother, nooo!" this cry came from the scaffolding across the way. A flurry of bullets whizzed past her head to pepper the grotesque creature until it fell from the scaffolding, clearly dead. 

Heavy footfalls approached from behind her and a friendly voice called out.

"Heyyyy! You alright there girl?"

The three people walking toward her were dressed in the same uniform as the dead guy.

"What....what the hell...where those?" 

"Eh? You don't know a super mutant when you see one?"

Before she could answer another voice barged in.

"She's wearing a vault suit, you dolt. Gal's probably never seen one before!" he stopped to stare behind her at the dead man. "Ah, shit. Boss, they did Cam in. Fuck, what are we supposed to tell his old lady?"

The last guard approached her as the others bickered. It was a woman and she held out her hand to Nora. 

"The entrance to the city is just down the street. Come on, I'll walk you there."

 

So yeah, super mutants, not so much of a problem. If you see the Hulk, you shoot him. No questions asked.

Raiders though...they were still a bit of a different story. She'd been told they were the scum of the Commonwealth, but they were still human. She'd bawled for a solid hour and a half after rescuing Preston and the others from Concord. 

She knew how to shoot a pistol and a rifle, Nate made sure of that. Nora never thought she'd need to fire a gun let alone kill someone with it. 

 

That was before the world burned.

 

Her companion's wails brought her attention back to that ruined Earth

"What the hell is that thing? and  _why on Earth_  is it wearing a swan boat as armor?"

"Less questions and more dodging, Piper!" she bellowed as she lobbed a Molotov at the beast. 

_'Ok Nora, don't panic. **Think**.'_

Nora peeked around from her hiding place behind the dilapidated shack. Her eyes darted around the square, desperately looking for a way out. She spotted a tank with what looked to be an alleyway nearby. Hopefully it wasn't a dead end.

"Piper, one o'clock! Make a break for it!"

They bolted through the fence in time for an enormous boulder to smash into the building next to them, throwing Nora to the ground. Her ankle screamed as she tried to upright herself.

Piper doubled back and yanked her to her feet. Nora's hands found the belt of her tattered red coat and hung on for dear life as they hobbled into the mouth of the alleyway. They halted only briefly to glower at the words scribbled on the rotting wood -  ** _Danger Swan._**

 

Once they were safely tucked away in the alley, Piper eased Nora to the ground.

"Sooo, what now?" 

Nora shoved her unkempt auburn hair out of her face and gazed up at the sky. It was rapidly getting dark, they needed to find shelter for the night and her throbbing ankle wasn't going get them far. 

"Goodneighbor is nearby but...it's a pretty rough place. We'd have to circle back around the Commons and --"

Swann roared and the ground trembled beneath their feet. Piper promptly hauled her blue-clad friend to her feet. 

"Right! Goodneighbor it is!"


End file.
